


Feliz Navidad

by FelineBlue



Series: This Is How I Lost You [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Christmas, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, Holidays, IT IS FLUFFY I SWEAR, Its a Christmas fic, M/M, Marking, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Smut, Team Building, chocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: "Keith knew automatically that something was wrong with him when one night, when Lance had finally slipped himself into bed beside the red paladin, had started to softly cry into his shoulder for over an hour. Keith had held him tightly and rubbed soothing circles into his back as Lance let the waves of sadness wash over his entire being as he could feel his moods slowly start to dip lower and lower. The realization of how long they had been out in space finally sinking itself in fully as the last thoughts he remembered, after finally passing out from all the tears, were that this could be the last Christmas with his mother that the family would ever have with her."orLance misses home and really wants to spend Christmas with his family. But his real family is back home and team Voltron is all he's got. So, why not spend it with all of them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A CHRISTMAS FIC IN JANUARY ALMOST FEBRUARY.
> 
> FIGHT ME ON THIS.
> 
> And yes, half of this is edited and the other half is not. Please forgive me, for I have sinned.

There wasn't really a way to tell time in space, or rather, what time of the year it was. For all we know, one or two years might have already gone by without anybody ever thinking about it. Birthdays might have already come and gone or important anniversaries might have already happened but how would they even know? 

How would anybody know when you were always surrounded by an endless night sky.

The castle ship gave the paladins aboard a sense of a schedule; Allura had graciously set up a timer that would mimic sunrise and sunset when they were travelling from planet to planet or simply floating in one spot as they waited for distress beacons to flare up from nearby galaxies. Most of the time, the castle ship would be planted in one spot of the universe as they did small reckon missions involving gathering information to help defeat Zarkon.

Pidge had also created a sort of calendar to keep them all in track of how long they had been away from earth.

Currently, according to the calendar that Hunk insisted needed to be updated every other hour or so, it was mid December and it was driving Lance wild.

He was going to miss Christmas.

Christmas was his favourite holiday; apart from his birthday that is.

Christmas was that one time of the year where all his siblings, cousins and even old family friends would come from all over to his family's home and celebrate. It was always filled with laughter and smiles. Warm heart to hearts by the fire with his abuelo and creating massive amounts of tostones because his brothers were savages when it came to eating. His sisters would sing traditional Christmas songs with his mamá and he would always be in charge of decorating the tree; it was always the one thing that he looked forward to as a child. 

Lance was missing all of that for the first time in all his seventeen years of living and it was devastating.

Keith knew automatically that something was wrong with him when one night, when Lance had finally slipped himself into bed beside the red paladin, had started to softly cry into his shoulder for over an hour. Keith had held him tightly and rubbed soothing circles into his back as Lance let the waves of sadness wash over his entire being as he could feel his moods slowly start to dip lower and lower. The realization of how long they had been out in space finally sinking itself in fully as the last thoughts he remembered, after finally passing out from all the tears, were that this could be the last Christmas with his mother that the family would ever have with her.

And Lance wasn't there to be with them.

Keith had stayed awake after he had fallen asleep however, Lance could vaguely remember being turned over onto his side before Keith wrapped a tight arm around his waist and pulled him back against his chest as he nestled his lips into the crook of his neck. He remembered the soft touch of his lips as he had mumbled something before he himself dozed off.

 

~*~

 

The sourness that had nestled itself into Lance's very being had worn off the next morning and had left something else behind.

Determination.

They were going to do Christmas whether the others liked it or not.

The castle ship was currently floating in some sort of sector of the universe that Coran had mentioned was the south. They judged directions mostly by basing it loosely around the sun; it made navigation much easier and also a lot more simpler to understand when the paladins were out with their lions and needed some sort of way to figure out how to get back if stranded.

Lance was currently right now in the navigation room trying, very, very hard to be ever so casual about bringing up the idea of Christmas to the alien.

“So, its a holiday that involves lots and lots of snow?”

“Yes! Well, no, it doesn't have to snow. I grew up in Arizona where it doesn't really do that sort of thing during the winter but its just a holiday that brings families together. Its like, instead of doing training exercises, we can all bond over decorating a tree or even like roast alien marshmallows over a fire or like---”

“What does a tree have to do with it? Why do you decorate them?”

Lance groaned in frustration as he threw himself down into one of the piloting chairs that sat in front of the window, neon green and blue Altean letters were trickling out at the corners of the strong plexiglass in small print as it continued to read out whatever was happening outside the ship.

Coran waited patiently, choosing to stay quiet as he watched the blue paladin try to collect his thoughts before explaining again to him about this human holiday he oh so wanted to share.

“I think, it would be a really great way to give ourselves a small break from all this Galra stuff. You guys are my family now and I want us to have some good memories with each other. I think, just, I think it would be a really good idea. It would bring us closer together and maybe even make us stronger as a team. We could even be able to form Voltron much better if we just could understand each ohter a little more.”

Lance ran his hand through his hair as he chanced a quick glance up at Coran's direction before pulling in a deep breathe.

The red headed Altean crossed his arms as his face fell into a neutral expression, his mouth relaxing as he absently twirled one end of his moustache with a gloved finger. He looked lost in thought for a few minutes before he breathed out a defeated sigh.

“What does this 'Christmas', usually entail of? Do we need anything specific, like the tree you keep mentioning?”

Lance couldn't remember the last time he had ever hugged someone with such enthusiasm before.

 

~*~

 

Keith slashed his sword through the right of the bot's body as the blade sliced through the A.I he was currently fighting before the upper body of the A.I shifted sideways, the lower half of it stood in its place as the torso slide off and to the floor. As he tried his best to catch his breath, his eyes ran over the slowly dissolving A.I as the particles of the training bot seeped into the training room's grates below. 

Beads of sweat were streaming down his face and he could already feel the ponytail he had haphazardly tied his hair back into falling apart as he reached up to comb at his overgrown bangs. The wet strands were sticking to his face and getting in his eyes which meant that he really was over due for a hair cut.

If only there was someone capable enough to do it for him.

As his sword flashed a neon red back into the compact triangle that was his bayard, he rolled his shoulders forward than backwards as he tried to work out the soreness he knew he would feel later on. His black shirt clung to him almost as if it were second skin and the cool wetness that was seeping in from his back was starting to get on his nerves.

“Did you decide to take a shower before you trained because damn boy are you drenched.”

Keith rolled his eyes before looking over his shoulder to see Lance leaning up against the entrance of the training room, a goofy grin was plastered to his face before he peeled himself off the wall and sauntered over to him. His long arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders as Keith reached up to hold onto his hands.

“Were you watching the whole time?”

Keith murmured softly as he tried to move his head away from Lance's mouth, he really didn't like it when the blue paladin tried to nibble on his earlobes.

He could feel Lance shrug before he spoke, and when he did, Lance spoke softly into his hair.

“No, I only saw the last half but I'm glad I came when I did. You smell so good but quiznack, you are just so wet.”

Keith let go of Lance's hands to only turn around in the boy's arms, his gloved fingers looping themselves into the blue paladin's jeans' belt loops as he pulled him closer. He snarled at the taller boy before pressing his lips briefly to his.  
“Didn't bother you before when I was sweating all over you last night.”

“You're actually a space heater and I conduct heat. But seriously you smell so good, like wow, bottle me up some Eau du Mullet sweat.”

Lance pressed his nose into the side of Keith's neck as Keith grimaced and tried to squirm away. All this affection was getting too much for him and he was starting to feel really disgusting with all the sweat that was starting to dry off onto his body.

“Dude, seriously, I need to shower. I'm really gross.”

Keith slipped his fingers from the belt loops before attempting to pry the Cuban noodle's arms away but before he even had a chance to get out from his embrace, Lance blushed a fierce red and looked down at their shoes.

“I'm sorry, I actually came here to tell you that I finally convinced Coran and Allura to celebrate Christmas.”

Keith stilled in his movements as he looked at Lance fully this time. His eyes were still a little bit red from the lack of sleep from last night, but he wasn't as sullen looking as he had been when Keith had woken up to find him getting dressed in his room. The corners of his mouth were turned upwards in a sort of secretive smile and he was vibrating slightly; the only way Keith knew that Lance was trying to control his excitement.

“That's awesome, babe. But, how exactly are we going to do so if they've never heard of it before?”

Lance let him go as Keith immediately shed his sweaty shirt before balling it up and stuffing it into his utility belt. The blue paladin lit up at the question and immediately launched into an excited ramble; exaggerated hand gestures and all.

“Coran knows a planet exactly like Earth's winters are up north and Allura says that we could go looking in the old storage bays to see if we could find any decorations left over from parties held on the ship. Hunk already agreed to help out with Christmas dinner and I gotta run it by Shiro too since I'm not too sure how he feels about Christmas but it'll be good for us! It could be a team building exercise that doesn't involve being sore for a few days. Pidge also thinks that they knew a way to make Christmas lights out of some of the old wires so we could just string them up over our lions. LIKE FESTIVE FELINES, LIKE HOW COOL DOES THAT SOUND.”

Keith couldn't help but smile as he listened, Lance was too adorable sometimes and the overwhelming thought of 'He actually likes you enough to tell you pointless shit' ran through his head that he totally didn't notice the look in his eyes when he stopped talking.

“What?”

Keith said as Lance's eyes finally dragged themselves up over his hip bones then over his chest to finally look into his own curious ones. He could see the other boys fingers twitch before Lance nonchalantly tried to play it off with shoving his hands into his back pockets. A faint blush tinting his tanned cheeks as he looked away and shrugged.

“Nothing, just, screw me if I'm wrong but you're still in need of a shower and if you needed a lifeguard present then I wouldn't mind diving into your body of water.”

“Why the fuck do I put up with you?”

 

~*~

Coran was right.

It was a winter wonderland.

Lance had been there when Coran had set a new destination for the castle ship to take and eventually, with what felt like forever but was actually only two hours or so of travelling, ended up on a beautiful planet that was covered in the whitest snow Lance had ever seen.

They were stationed on what could only be a snow covered shore. Thick translucent ice went on for miles and was covered in a thin layer of frost as giant fluffy snowflakes continued to fall from the sky. The mountains that surrounded the snowy beach were like pure white giants standing over them, the peaks disappearing into the thin light grey clouds that were scattered in the soft blue sky. Trees that closely resembled evergreens but had pastel blue coloured needles instead of the dark green the paladins were familiar with back on earth, were planted around various different spots in the snowy wasteland. The minute they had finally settled onto the snowy planet was the first time in what felt like forever that Lance was actually genuinely happy that he wasn't missing his home.

He had never seen such a blindingly beautiful sight before.

It was like the first time he had ever set eyes on something so breathtaking; minus Keith when he threw his hair up into some sort of messy bun and then proceed to blow him all sloppily.

“Lets go outside and get ourselves a Christmas tree, team.”

Shiro smiled as he pulled on his helmet before venturing out from the airlock and into the snow. Hunk followed behind him with a sleigh that hovered closely beside him as Pidge glanced back from their seat atop the sled.

“If this was an elaborate plan to finally lose your virginity to Keith, then could you please do it after we pick a tree? You guys are too much.”

Keith's eyebrows raised high up on his forehead before flicking his eyes towards Lance but Lance was currently bouncing on the balls of his feet. Nothing none of them could say could ruin this for him as he reached out for Keith's wrist before he dragged his boyfriend into the snow.

“Hey Hunk, don't you remember the story Mariella told you about the anti-Claus when we were kids? Do you remember what she was called?”

“Ugh, cramps? Crampus? It was something to do with cramps. That story gave me nightmares for weeks. Do you remember when Marisol came over to baby sit us and then you poured candle wax all over my mom's new carpet. I seriously thought we were going to be taken and eaten that night because all night Lance didn't sleep and wouldn't shut up about the Garrison...”

 

~*~

Shiro had led them all a bit away from the castle ship and further along the shoreline. The snowflakes had stopped sometime around Pidge's story about how her brother Matt and Shiro were actually in the same engineering class but that story was quickly shelved as Keith threw them all a cut throat signal. The paladins had quickly switched over to a game of Picnic* as they continued walking, Lance of course leading and preaching the rules as Keith quickly shut him down for cheating for the second time around. The bastard was using the recording device Pidge had installed inside their helmets not too long ago to help himself win.

As they argued and spoke with each other, Shiro had fallen quiet as the black paladin came to a slow halt in front of a line of trees. Pidge was the first to notice their leader stopping but before they could ask him what was up, Lance raced forward towards the trees before letting out an excited howl. 

“This is IT! This one is PERFECT. Shiro, you big daddy you, I'm so glad we walked a mile to find it.”

Lance's whole being lit up as he reached forward to shake one of the trees branches, he watched as the snow drifted off of the fluffy pastel blue needles before turning around and addressing Hunk.

“My guy, can we please talk about how freaking AWESOME this tree is?”

Hunk laughed as he walked over to him, the sled following closely behind him as he looked up at the tree. It was relatively big; the tree was only a few inches taller than Shiro himself and was two times the size as Hunk. It was fluffy all around and perfect in every way but Lance was failing to see the cons of the tree as he looked back over at the other three paladins behind him.

The tree did not have a trunk.

There were no roots attaching it to the ground and there was absolutely no joy on any of the other paladins face which made Lance's heart sink a little.

“Ugh, Lance. Look down.”

Keith called out to him as he nod his head towards the ground. Frowning, Lance glanced down at the tree for a quick sec and was about to say something but the blue paladin ended up doing another double take.

“Why is the tree floating?”

“All of them are floating actually, look around.”

Shiro was walking around them, he weaved his body around the floating evergreens (or in this case, everblue) and dared not to touch them as his mouth curved up into an incredulous smile. Pidge had already hopped off the sleigh and was already examining one of the trees closest to them before waving their hand underneath it.

“Keith, come push this tree.”

Pidge looked over their shoulder as the red paladin glided over to them before frowning at the snow covered branches. Lance slipped himself over to stand beside him as he watched Keith tentatively reach up to hold one of the needle covered branches before pushing it away from himself.

All five paladins watched as the tree slowly danced away before bumping into another one, causing that one to glide away as well and collide with yet another tree. They all watched as the trees slowly started to swirl and move in front of them, almost as if they were putting on a show for the paladins to watch as snow drifted off of their needles as they continued to delicately dance above the snow covered ground.

Lance was absolutely euphoric.

 

~*~

 

As they all trudged forward in the snow, their floating evergreen (or well blue) tree in tow, Lance was all smiles and full of absolute bliss. Keith walked beside him as he listened to the blue paladin rattle on about how fun it'll be to finally decorate the common room with the makeshift Christmas decorations Hunk and himself had spent almost two hours fixing up. He remembered being being dragged along by the boy as he excitedly told Keith how he couldn't wait to spend it with him and share with everyone his family traditions.

Keith knew how much this meant to him but he still couldn't shake the feeling of not feeling included.

Christmas was also a family event that he really never participated in, it was never really a thing he had ever got to experience since most of the foster families he stayed with were either not into the tradition or he was being sent somewhere else. The way that Lance was talking about it made him feel even more and more uncomfortable with the idea of it but Keith knew how much it meant to him. 

He just wanted everyone to be happy.

“Hey, earth to Texas Ranger, you okay there buddy?”

Lance looped his arm around his shoulder and brought him closer to himself as Keith snapped his head up to meet his friend's concerned expression.

“Yeah, I'm just thinking.”

“Abbbboooouuuuttttttt?”

Keith rolled his eyes but before he had the chance to say anything, Shiro swung around and addressed the team as he continued to walk backwards. “I think when we get back, we should all try explaining this holiday a little bit more to Allura and Coran. We could see if they have some sort of Altean alternative to Christmas and try to blend them all together.”

“Kinda like making up our own holiday?”

Pidge perked up, their smile widening as the five paladins all nodded in agreement. As Hunk and Pidge started discussing with Shiro about what they did at Christmas time, Lance turned back to Keith and smiled softly.

“You know, you are part of this family right?”

Keith looked back up in surprise at him before glancing back down at the snow once more. He tried for a smile but knew it wouldn't suffice for Lance. The blue paladin always a needed a definite answer which was infuriating at times but Keith knew it was one of the things he loved most about him.

Wait, love?

“Hey Keith?”

Keith looked back up at Lance and watched as his friend's lips pull up into a childish grin as the arm around his neck slid out from it's hold. The blue paladin, in a blur of blue and tanned skin, dropped down onto his knees and before Keith could react on time, was met with very cold snow flung into his face.

“Stay frosty.”

Lance crowed as he rolled away from Keith, already scooping up more snow to throw at him. Keith dodged this one and dropped down onto the ground to also start throwing snow at him. Excitement bubbled up through his chest as the two started to laugh, shoveling snow at one another before a ball of frost hit the side of Lance's helmet.

“ExCUSE me, niño diminuto.”

Pidge's lips pulled up to reveal all their teeth in a proud smile as Lance quickly got up to his feet and tried to run away from the onslaught that was Pidge and Keith's attack.

“I thought you said to stay frosty?”

Keith called out as he threw another ball towards Lance, almost hitting him in the arm but instead connected with Hunk's. Hunk finally realized what was happening and immediately fell to the ground to start making his own ammo.

“Oh ho, NO. I will not be your meat shield again, Lance.”

Keith heard Lance start to complain before more snowballs were thrown. Keith ducked out of the way and ran for the sled that Pidge was still atop of before blinding throwing a snowball over it. 

He heard Lance first, as he started to laugh hysterically before Hunk joined in. From where Keith was, he couldn't see where the two were but he could see Pidge gesturing behind them as they tried their best not to laugh. Keith all of a sudden felt dread flush through his entire body as he got onto his feet, revealing where he had ducked for cover and just stood there as his eyes wondered over to see Shiro.

He was a little bit farther ahead of the group, the tree in tow behind on a glowing leash but the black paladin had stopped. Shiro was facing them now and looking at Keith, his expression looked only to be of exasperation which sent a shiver down his spine.

Oh, was he in trouble now.

“You clocked Shiro in the face and you didn't even see yourself do it!”

Lance wailed as he bent over at the waist, his hands holding his knees as he continued to laugh. Shiro flicked his eyes towards the blue paladin before kneeling down to ball up some snow.

“Hey Lance, think fast.”

“What?”

As Lance looked up and spoke, Shiro threw the ball of snow towards him as the whole group doubled over in hysterics. Keith watched Lance through bleary eyes as the blue paladin's shocked expression stayed glued to his face for a good two minutes as snow dripped down over the visor of his helmet and melted into the lower half of his face.

 

~*~ 

 

The main foyer of the castle ship was now the home of the floating tree. It stood tall and proud, anchored into the centre of the room with a low level gravity sphere in case someone or something were to bump into it; no one was really up to try to catch a ricocheting tree in such a large space. The everblue was slightly iridescent under the fluorescent lighting of the foyer, it didn't quite fill the room which was what Allura was afraid of but it left just enough space for them all to walk around and admire. The balconies that looked down into the entrance hall were already decorated with bits and bobs that were found in the old storage rooms. Glittering crystals were strung up and fastened to the handrails, the soft pale glow of the plasma strings acted as Christmas lights; they often faded into light blue, pink then a soft orange before fading back to blue. Lance had found something that was similar to a wreath and Pidge had added old gears to it that they had hand painted in a creamy white. The gears looked like oddly shaped snowflakes and the wreath was placed right above the castle ship's entrance sliding doors. Shiro had asked Lance if he had found a tree topper, but Keith was the one that surprised everybody with what looked to be a small miniature version of Voltron; craved out of newly polished scrap metal. Hunk had been the one to top the tree as everyone around him watched with bated breath as the yellow paladin bit his tongue and prayed it wouldn't come toppling down. 

Lance was filled to the brim with happiness as he stared at all their hard work. The tree was absolutely beautiful. They had all spent a good few hours just stringing up the plasma strings and deciding the colours it should flash before they all started to decorated. Shiro and Keith automatically went for the darker side of the ornaments but Allura and Lance evened it out with the brightness of the baubles that they picked. Hunk had gone out of his way to figure out how to construct little figurines of their lions to hang up while Pidge randomly added small little plexiglass screens that had little figures on them that closely resembled all the species of aliens they had ever helped in the form of shifting pixels. Coran had stood back and watched as he dictated where certain things should go; whether it was to move some of the same coloured ornaments to another location or to add to an empty space on the tree. 

Lance hugged his knees closer to his chest before sighing, this was probably going to be the one memory that would never leave him ever from this adventure. Sure, saving galaxies and the universe was cool but this? Bonding over laughter and smiles, instead of chaos and the consistent threat of the Galra. Totally something he enjoyed much better.

“You alright? The team is all looking for you.”

Allura smiled down at Lance as he looked up to meet the princess's twinkling eyes. She fully turned the corner she was hiding behind and came down to sit beside him on the front steps of the entrance stairs. They were silent for a moment again as they both looked back to the tree before them, the beauty of it all still breath taking.

“I just wanted to see it one more time before we do Christmas dinner. I never imagined I'd be celebrating Christmas in space.”

Lance shifted a little bit in his sit, pulling his knees closer to his chest before trying for a small smile but failing. He should be back home, in all honesty, celebrating with his whole family and his mother. It hurt, but it was a hurt he knew he couldn't really share with the team right now; it wasn't his place to ruin all this for them with his selfishness. Lance was the one who brought the idea up to them all.

Allura scooted closer to Lance and before he had time to question her, she slid her arms around his shoulders before pulling him closer towards her chest. Her soft, white curls tickled his face before his own arms wrapped around her waist. He could feel his chest fill up with emotion and all the thoughts about his family back came crashing over the wall he had built only a few days ago come crashing down.

The princess stayed quiet as the blue paladin softly cried into her dress, her hand smoothing down his hair as she hummed softly. “Its alright, Lance. We are a team. We are all here for each other and I am grateful to have you as part of my new family. You are and will forever be apart of Voltron. You will always have a place in this family.”

 

~*~

Christmas dinner with the two aliens who have no idea what eggnog is and what fruitcake was, was probably the most interesting dinner conversation Keith had ever been apart of.

Of course, however, he always had weird and 'enlightening' conversations with Lance whenever he was exhausted out of his mind but wanted to talk. 

This however, took the cake.

Like literally, Coran took the whole half of the cake that Hunk had spent a good few hours baking and frosting it for the whole team but they were graced with the whole thing being rubbed across the Altean's body in some sort of.... Altean tradition.  
It spoiled dessert for many of the paladins except for Allura who ate her weight in Christmas cookies.

Keith was now alone in his room, lounging on his bed with his journal open to a blank page on his lap while he relaxed. It was good. The whole of today was good. Everything was good... He wasn't really good with handling well... Good. He had never been apart of anybody's Christmas before, let alone think he would celebrate it in space of all places or with people who genuinely thought of him as their family.

Family hadn't really been a word in his vocabulary that he used often. He associated the word with commitment, abandonment and loneliness. Even though now, as he thinks of it, he feels like belonging, team and devotion were better adjectives that describe what he was currently feeling about the word.

Keith scribbled his thoughts as they came into the book as the black ink was soaked into the coarse surface of the page, writing out what he was feeling was one of his ways of keeping himself occupied back when he was out alone in the cabin when he was booted out of the Garrison. It gave him something to look at and decipher; even though Keith knew he was only trying to figure out what exactly he was feeling.

As he flipped to yet another blank page, the door to his room slide open as Lance slipped inside. The blue paladin had changed into what looked to be his pyjama pants and a worn looking white shirt that hugged his broad shoulders very snug.

“Can I sleep here tonight?”

Lance mumbled out, running his fingers through his soft brown hair as he eyed Keith with shy eyes. The red paladin frowned and gestured for him to come over to the bed but Lance instead slid himself between his legs before looping his arms around Keith's waist.

“You alright?”

Keith tucked his pen behind his ear and placed his journal closed onto Lance's back before he carted his gloved hand through the soft tufts of his hair. Lance made some sort of noise in his throat before burying his face into Keith's stomach further and breathed in a deep breath.

They were quiet for a moment, the only sound filling the room was of their breath before Keith decided to continue writing in his journal. He made sure not to jostle Lance too much and continued from where he had left off, despite having the blue paladin laid up in his lap with his arms curled tight around him.

It was so odd to him, how much Lance seemed to curl around him whenever they were alone or how much the boy wanted to be around him now that they were... What exactly would you call this? There were no dates involved, unless you count all the useless arguments or the countless number of insults they've thrown at each other as 'dates'. They weren't a couple, or well, Keith didn't see them as a couple since the rest of the team just accepted that the two spent a lot more time with each other now ever since Lance had gotten hurt.

Keith laid his pen down into the spine of the journal and closed it. His dark violet eyes flicked down towards the sleeping figure that laid in his lap before brushing his bangs away to reveal Lance's relaxed face. From here, he could see the faint freckles that were dusted atop his nose and the tops of his sharp cheeks before smiling to himself.

Keith wouldn't have thought, out of all people, that Lance would be the object of his affection and love.

Love?

Could it really be love?

Keith has been with, or well, he has had experience with a multitude of people. Some were good but most were bad and he would never associate himself with the same person twice unless he felt the need to feel something in that moment except anger.

With Lance, he felt something blossom underneath his skin every time Lance would touch him; whether it was his lips, tongue or the tips of his fingers. Warmth would spread out from that spot and twist his heart, making his brain work in overdrive as he tried his best to figure out what was happening. He knew, that every time Lance was reported injured in battle or was sent on his own, Keith would always feel his heart stop and not start back up again until he could see the stupid boy smiling at him; even if the blue paladin was bleeding and beaten to a pulp. Every night, while Lance was in that healing pod for his shoulder, Keith could remember pacing outside the infirmary as he fought with himself because he was too scared. 

But why had he been scared?

“Mhmm...meffrif rtimasf, krnno.”

Keith fell out of his reverie and looked down again as he watched Lance shift around in his lap. His cheeks were a very faint red and he could tell that Lance was just waking up from whatever dream he was just having since there was a small line of drool escaping from the corner of his mouth.

“You're like a river when you sleep. You never seem to run out of drool.”

Keith huffed out a laugh as Lance pulled himself up off Keith's stomach and untangled his long arms from his waist. He watched the boy rub the sleep out from his eyes before his arched brow raised in question at him. Lance was straddling his thighs now and seemed to be sporting some serious post nap wood but was too busy wiping the drool from his mouth.

“You're not any better, rojo.”

Keith felt his lips tug up into a smirk and reached down to place his journal onto the floor beside the bed before placing his hands onto Lance's hips. Lance immediately looked up and smiled wolfishly as he placed his hands onto Keith's lower stomach. He rubbed soothing circles into Keith's lower abdomen with his thumbs before he cleared his throat.

“I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas, personally... and I also got you a gift.”

Keith's brows raised high on his forehead before frowning. A gift? He didn't even get Lance anything, shit, did he agree to giving gifts with Lance?

“I don't have a gift for you though, Lance.”  
“I know, I know. I just, I wanted to finally ugh. Its sort of a selfish, like very selfish gift but I think you'd enjoy it as much as I would to but basically what I'm trying to say is that I'm your gift?”

Lance's whole body was flushed a dark red as he ducked his head down after he spoke. 

Oh, this was new.

Keith smoothed his gloved hands up underneath the soft, white shirt and gently ran his thumbs along the very prominent V that Lance's pelvis created as a hummed softly in his throat. “If you're my gift, what am I getting?”

Lance seemed to turn an even darker shade before Keith physically watched the blue paladin swallow down his nerves and lean forward. His hands slipping off of Keith's stomach to the mattress as he continued to move forward, making Keith have to lean back so Lance could hover over him. The tips of their noses brushed against each other gently and Keith could feel warmth spread throughout his whole body as Lance aligned their bodies together. 

All Keith could see when he looked up was blue. At first, Keith always assumed that Lance would have dark eyes since his complexion said otherwise, but the first time they had ever squared off face to face was also the first time Keith had ever made eye contact fully with the blue paladin. 

And now, every time he looked into Lance's blue eyes, he felt like he finally found home.

“I love you.”

Keith breathed out, not exactly knowing what else to say but those three small words that really didn't seem to feel right saying to any one else. Although, he chose to say them now, to a boy who fought him on tooth and nail for everything, to a team member with almost perfect aim and was selfless through and through, to a boy who gave his heart willingly to someone like himself without expecting much back in return.

Three small words were breathed out into the space that was left between the two's lips and were the only thing that drove the two into a frenzy.

Lance surged forward, his lips automatically opening up to Keith's attacking tongue as hands begin to tug and pull at clothing. Keith wanted them out of the way, he wanted to feel Lance's warm skin underneath the palms of his nervous hands and the feel of his soft flesh against his lips. Lance was smart enough to at least change into his pyjama pants and were the easiest thing to kick away as Keith shoved the waistband of his pants down over his ass before moving his mouth away to suck at the tender skin on Lance's throat.

“Keith, I want it all off, please.”

Lance thickly demanded, his head was tilted to the side as Keith expected him to do since it gave him more reign over his long neck that he oh so loved to bite into and mark up. Keith could feel Lance roll his hips into his own as a low groan escaped both of their hips when Lance finally found the right sort of friction for the two of them. Keith licked a strip up his neck before taking hold of Lance's hips and flipped the boy over so he could hover over him.

As the back of Lance's head hit the pillow, Keith pulled himself up right so he could rid himself of his shirt and hurriedly unzipped his pants before rolling them down over his hips. Lance watched with eager eyes before they flicked up to look through long lashes as Keith pulled himself out from his boxerbriefs as he leaned back down. He had one hand already on himself, tugging gently up and down his shaft before combing his fingers into Lance's bangs and holding his head back like that. 

He watched Lance huff out breaths as the blue paladin's mouth curved into a soft smile before licking his lips. “I didn't tell you what I got for you as a present yet.”

Keith huffed out a laugh before rolling his hips forward, the tip of his cock brushing against Lance's as the two of them both let out a throaty groan. Leaning down once more, Keith released his hold on Lance's hair and kissed him again. Only this time, it was soft and much more slower than the more aggressive one they had shared earlier. 

As they kissed, he could feel Lance run his fingers down his spine before gripping his ass tight, pulling his hips tighter to himself as Keith let go of his erection. The boy underneath him rolled his hips up into his as their cocks slide against each other; the delicious friction sending them both with their hands rolling back.

“Fuck, Lance. Please tell me it's your mouth. I really want to fuck your mouth.”

Keith groaned as Lance rolled his hips up into him again, before grinding both their cocks together. Lance dug his nails into his ass for a brief moment before lifting his head up to nip at Keith's bottom lip.

“Nah, cariño, I wanted to give you myself. I've never been with someone before.”

Keith felt his lower stomach curl into itself with the new information he was given and his whole body felt as if he were about to burst out into flames.

Lance was a virgin.

Lance WAS a virgin, and now he will be all of Keith's to take.

“Fuck, baby. C'mere.”

Keith growled as he pressed his mouth to Lance's once again. Their teeth clicked as Keith hungrily took whatever Lance was willing to give him as he tried his best to fully take off his pants without having to let go of the friction they had both built up with their hips. The two of them were just a mess of emotions and hormones; Keith couldn't get enough of it.

When grinding and shimmying weren't enough for Keith to get his pants off, he let out another low growl as he rolled off of Lance to quickly kick of his pants. Leaning over the side of the bed, he reached underneath the space and grabbed for the bottle he had swiped only a couple of months ago from Coran before throwing it to Lance.

The blue paladin caught it but before he could say anything, Keith straddled him once more and pressed his lips to his forehead gently. “I'll take care of you, alright?”

Lance looked up at him, an emotion Keith couldn't quite place was etched into his features as well as eagerness as the boy let go of the bottle in favour of taking hold of the sides of Keith's face and kissing him. Warmth spread out from his heart and ran through his entire body once again, as he smoothed his gloved hands over Lance's chest.

“We're going to do this my way okay, baby? Is that alright?”

Keith murmured quietly into the small space between their lips before pressing a chaste kiss to his once more. Leaning up, he took Lance's hands and placed them onto his hips before he reached for the bottle of clear fluid.

“Is that space lube?”

Lance snickered, squeezing Keith's hips as the red paladin looked down at him with a frown.

“Say something stupid one more time and I'll have to gag you with my cock while I do this.”

He could see the heat in Lance's eyes but the boy didn't say anything further, opting to look up at him and smirk instead.

Keith would have to remember that for another time.

Flicking the little green cap open, he squirt a bunch of the lukewarm fluid onto the tips of two of his fingers before snapping the cap close. He busied himself with rubbing the thick, slimy stuff over Lance's cock as he flicked his eyes up to look at the paladin squirm beneath him.

“Fuck, Keith, I could cum just like this.”

“I know you can, baby, but I don't want that.”

Keith murmured thickly before flipping the cap back open and pouring more into his hand. As the bottle was thrown closed behind them, Keith leaned down to lazily nip and bite at Lance's chest as his fingers circled his puckered hole slowly. He would of loved to have Lance all to himself, have him sitting pretty on his cock and make him beg for Keith to fuck him harder but for his first time; Keith thought it would be wise if it were him.

Lance began to whine softly, Keith could feel his hips buck up every now and then as he tried to find friction. Keith smiled against his chest before he bit down onto his collarbone before quickly lapping at it with his tongue; smoothing the pain as he thrusted two of his fingers within himself.

“Keeeiiiiiittthhhhh.”

Lance whined as he sucked a rather large bruise onto the other side of his neck so he could match the one that was starting to already blossom on his collarbone. Keith could feel Lance's hand squeeze his hips even tighter but before the boy could whine again, Keith leaned up to press his lips to his.

“Tell me this is okay, just one more time.”

He asked softly, pressing another kiss to the corner of Lance's mouth as he watched Lance look up at him in a daze. 

“This is more than okay, I want this so much. Keith, please, I want this.”

Oh, that was nice.

The arousal in his lower stomach curled tighter into itself as he thrusted his fingers a little bit faster into himself before pulling them out fully. Keith would have to tease Lance later in full when he wasn't about to be Lance's first time.

He raised himself slightly up onto his knees as he reached behind, taking Lance's stiff cock in hand and holding him still. Keith could feel Lance's whole body softly shaking as his hands fell away to clutch at the thin fabric of the sheets they laid on top of. Slowly, he lowered himself down onto Lance's cock as he bit his lip. The blunt tip of him had slipped past the relaxed ring but he didn't take it into consideration how thick Lance seemed to be as he slowly tried to seat himself fully onto the boy.

“Ahh, fuck.”

Keith grit his teeth as he finally felt Lance's sharp hipbones connect with the cushion of his cheeks before flicking his eyes towards Lance's face.

His head was thrown back and his mouth had fallen open slightly, his knuckles were almost as white as the sheet before he finally let go of them. Lance had his eyes squinted shut but he opened them almost shyly as he looked up to see Keith smirking at him.

“You okay?”

Lance nodded his head quickly, his hands smoothing themselves over Keith's thighs before they spread over his lower stomach.

“¿Puedo hacer amor a usted ahora?”

Lance looked so eager but Keith could still feel his thighs shaking from nerves. Leaning down just a little, he pulled Lance's cock out just a little bit as he brushed his hand through his bangs once more.

“I'll take care of you, I swear.”

Keith spoke softly as he brought himself down roughly again, a breathy sigh escaping Lance's mouth. He did it again, only this time pulling him further out before slowly pushing him back in and repeating it a couple of times. 

It felt good, being full to the brim with Lance and also getting to watch someone so expressive was something Keith knew he wasn't going to be able to live without now.

And Lance knew that Keith loved him now.

He could tell Lance was getting impatient with the pace now. His hips snapped up every time Keith brought himself back down and honestly, it felt so good when he did so.

Placing a hand onto Lance's chest, Keith smoothed his other hand into his bangs once again and gripped them tight. Pulling his head back so he could see Lance's throat clearly as he swallowed while he started to grind himself hard onto his cock. His mouth fell open as he groaned, Lance was always so vocal and started to buck up him hips into Keith.

“Más, Keith, I need more.”

Lance moaned out as Keith tugged on his bangs tighter while he fucked himself faster on his cock. He couldn't quite angle himself the way he wanted to but was he enjoying watching Lance breathe out his name and the angry snap of his hips? 

Yes. Yes he fucking was.

“Fuck, Lance you feel so good. So good and just so thick, baby.”

Keith groaned as he leaned down, finally finding the angle he needed as he slammed himself back down onto Lance's hips. The tip of his cock brushed the small bundle of nerves and let a sharp sting of arousal surge through his body as he growled out a vulgar word in Korean.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good.”

Keith moaned into Lance's ear before pulling his hand out from his hair to wrap tightly around Lance's throat. He watched as Lance smiled wide as he lifted his chin up, begging for Keith to press harder.

“Asfixiar más difícil.”

“Fuck, you sound so fucking hot when you do that. Fuck, baby.”

Keith pressed harder into Lance's throat, still being careful enough not to actually hurt him as Lance let out a harsh sigh of pleasure. His nails dug into Keith's thighs as he snapped his hips up again forcefully, making Keith fall forward onto his chest as he let out a loud groan.

The coil of arousal inside was being wound tighter and tighter, it would only be a matters of minutes now for him to finally cum but he wanted Lance to go first. Angling his hips a little bit up, he picked up the pace and raked the hand that rested on his chest down as his nails left screaming red marks along his tanned skin.

“C'mon baby, I want you to cum for me like this.”

Keith nipped at Lance's lips as he felt the boy's grip on his thighs slide up to dig his nails into his hips. He could feel his cock get a little bit stiffer but he knew he needed more coaxing. So, without warning, Keith dropped his hips down onto his cock and dug his nails into the side of Lance's throat as he growled out.

“C'mon Lance, cum like the little slut I know you are.”

Lance groaned as he threw his head back, Keith could feel Lance's release inside him as he continued to rock his hips through it. As he seemed to come back to his senses, Keith slide Lance's spent cock out from him and quickly straddled his shoulders.  
“C'mon baby, open your mouth for me.”

Lance looked up at him innocently, as he opened up his mouth. Keith couldn't help but notice as Lance smiled at him, his tongue lolling out as his blues eyes sparkled from beneath long lashes. His tanned skin was flushed a pretty pink and the bruises Keith had bitten into him were starting to purple; fuck he was gorgeous.

“Yo Soy todo tuyo.”

Keith pumped his fist even faster as he chewed his bottom lip. The snake of arousal uncoiled itself rather excitedly when Lance leaned forward a little and licked the dripping precum from the tip of his reddened cock.

“Fuck, I do love you.”

Keith huffed out as he tried to catch his breath.

With his now limp erection in his hand, he pulled himself off from Lance and let a small laugh bubble out from his throat. His cum was painted int thick, white stripes across the blue paladins face and only a few were caught on his tongue. Keith watched as Lance dramatically wiped his cum from his face with the discarded shirt he had worn and threw it away.

“You know, I am in love with you too.”

Lance mumbled softly before pulling himself up so he could rest his back against the small head board of the bed.

Keith looked down at the sheets before chancing a glance up at Lance and looked away again. Keith already knew he did, had known longer than he had known about his own feelings but to finally hear him say it? 

It really was a thoughtful Christmas present.

Lance snaked his hand over to Keith's before lacing his long fingers into his own before huffing out a sigh.

“Did we really have sex for the first time with your gloves on the whole time?”

Keith looked up at him with a very irritated face before the two of them burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> The game of Picnic is actually really simple and kind of a good way to ruin people's lives lmfao  
> I used to play it with my sisters when we were bored at daycare but its really just the whole “I'm going on a picnic and I'm bringing...” which is where you say Apples or Avocado then the next person repeats it and says “I'm going on a picnic and I'm bringing apples and bananas. Its a memory game basically and its fucking annoying LOL
> 
> Translation that were horrible aka HI, HELP ME.
> 
> niño diminuto – tiny child
> 
> rojo - red
> 
> ¿Puedo hacer amor a usted ahora? - Can I make love to you now? Because 10/10 Lance can be hella romantic in Spanish but not in English LOL
> 
> Yo Soy todo tuyo – I am all yours.
> 
> Asfixiar más difícil – Choke harder or Choke more harder, to be quite honest. I am not a Spanish speaker but I am trying my best, I SWEAR.


End file.
